


Worrying about the future

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fourth Age, Gen, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: A lady worries about the marriage contract her father signed on her behalf.





	Worrying about the future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 26 (O64).   
> Four-word prompt covered: infidelity, new, mesmerize, classify

Lothíriel looks mesmerized at the peaceful view of the ocean and coast before her. Especially, considering the new development in her life. 

“Lothí, there you are. How are you doing?”

“As fine as can be, Amrothos. You know how my previous engagement ended.”

“I know for it was really difficult to miss within our family. Luckily, father decided to classify it.”

“That it surely was. Now, I am engaged once more.”

“You worry that history will repeat itself?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I know Éomer and as such can tell you not to worry about infidelity. He is not like that.”


End file.
